


afternoon delight

by 30toseoul



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Nooner, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30toseoul/pseuds/30toseoul
Summary: The third time he doesn't do anything, because Ronon has John on his hands and knees in the middle of the floor.





	afternoon delight

The first time Rodney finds John and Ronon fucking in the middle of the day after their run, he's too busy looking for the jump drive holding the data that will decisively win his argument with Zelenka. He takes enough time to snap, "I can smell your filthy exercise sweat halfway down the hall, you better change those sheets," and then over his shoulder, "Teyla's going to kill you if you didn't call her!" before he rushes back to the labs.

.

The second time he's not in such a hurry, but it doesn't matter. They're already finished and half-dozing in a tangle of damp sheets, John sprawled over Ronon's back like he'd only shifted enough to pull out.

Ronon cracks an eye and says, "Mmph," when Rodney tells them to change the damn sheets again.

.

The third time he doesn't do anything, because Ronon has John on his hands and knees in the middle of the floor. "What?" Ronon says when he looks up and sees Rodney staring. "You kept... bitching about—sheets," and then he quits paying attention and goes back to what he was doing.

They're breathing hard, grunting, John making rough little moans every time Ronon shoves inside him, and they're both so wet with sweat that Ronon is having trouble keeping a hold on John's hips. His face twists with annoyance; Rodney watches wide-eyed as Ronon practically throws himself forward, pushing John's knees apart so his body angles down enough for Ronon to stretch out and pin his wrists to the carpet and keep on fucking him.

"Jesus, _Ronon_ ," and John is shaking, straining to push back against Ronon's cock, but the new position's robbed him of leverage and he can't do anything but arch his back and curse as Ronon picks up the pace. "Fuck, you _bastard_ , I can't—"

Rodney finally unfreezes enough to slide down beside them — his throat's dry, he can feel his heartbeat hammering like this is the first time he's ever watched them together — but he doesn't even have his pants unzipped when John makes a choked, frantic sound and Ronon growls, "Yeah, yeah, now," and _shoves_ and John comes, his cock jerking and spurting against his stomach and down on the floor.

Ronon doesn't let go of him, doesn't slow down until John gasps, "Okay, enough, enough. Jesus."

"I second that," Rodney says. John shifts enough to glance at him. "What the hell? I never saw you do that—the, you know, without—"

"Yeah." John grins sheepishly, bright color high in his face and his chest. "He's been trying for a while. First time it worked."

"Yeah," Ronon agrees. He's still fucking John but it's turned slow and easy, and John's head drops automatically when Ronon rubs his jaw against John's shoulderblade, nipping at the curve of his neck. "Good job with that."

John laughs with his eyes closed. "Shut up, jackass."

Rodney twists around to sprawl on his back beside them, sliding an unhurried hand into his boxers, and he traces his fingers around John's left wrist and Ronon's hand wrapped around it, touching them for the first time since he walked in. "Ronon should be the next test subject, I think."

"Don't tell Teyla." Ronon's voice is muffled against John's neck, but Rodney can tell he's smiling. "At least not until the weekend. I wouldn't get any sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted in the livejournal community **team_sga** on 3 April 2007.


End file.
